Game With A Mean Storyteller/22 May 2011
(6:57:11 PM) Remmon: Right... (6:57:23 PM) Remmon: Step 1) Get everyone into Whitewall and off the Holy Road (6:57:33 PM) Remmon: Step 2) Exalted happens (6:57:36 PM) Remmon: Step 3) ??? (6:57:39 PM) Remmon: Step 4) Profit! (6:58:02 PM) AnnoDomini is now known as Birds (6:58:37 PM) EvilDarkLord is now known as Shield (7:00:23 PM) Crowns: To recap: Last time, Crowns and Willow hung out stealthily along the back of the party while everyone traveled to Whitewall. Violet the Abyssal was there too, with another Abyssal. Along the way, the party's mortal tagalongs were enlightened. (7:00:54 PM) Crowns: We resume just after Violet has been arguing with Silk and Birds. (7:00:59 PM) Birds: We reached Whitewall 2/7ths into HAM training. (7:02:37 PM) ***Crowns is glaring at Violet from the shadows. (7:03:00 PM) Birds: So, what do we see when we have arrived? (7:03:48 PM) Remmon: You see Whitewall's main gate, currently open and guarded by a few dozen guards. There isn't even a line to get in at the moment. (7:04:57 PM) ***Birds hands Shield the list. "Make sure you get everyone on this list invited." (7:05:42 PM) ***Crowns is still lurking near Willow. "I take it we should be polite enough to show ourselves before we enter?" (7:06:04 PM) SilentWillow: Willow steps forward, looking hesitant (7:06:18 PM) Remmon: (use /me, Willow) (7:06:25 PM) PainBot painbot@42F7BC.7D2400.5C2A0A.761533 entered the room. (7:06:38 PM) PainBot left the room (quit: Connection closed). (7:06:52 PM) ***Shield takes the list and reads it through. What does it say? (7:06:52 PM) PainBot painbot@Nightstar-b651aee5.adsl.inetia.pl entered the room. (7:07:20 PM) Remmon: It starts with Birds' full name, followed by a bunch of nearly impossible to pronounce names. (7:07:28 PM) ***Crowns appears somewhere back on the road. "Hello." he says, waving flamboyantly. "Did you miss me? I was never really gone." (7:08:04 PM) ***Birds smiles at Crowns. "I missed you." (7:08:44 PM) ***Shield pockets the list. "Hello again, Crowns." (7:09:15 PM) Crowns: "Willow, can you show yourself? I think it's about time for introductions." (7:10:31 PM) ***SilentWillow steps out of a previously empty patch of shade (7:11:17 PM) ***Birds appraises Silent Willow. "You seem familiar." (7:11:29 PM) Crowns: "Birds, Silk, everyone, this is Willow. I met her in Wallport. We ended up fighting together, more or less. She doesn't talk much." (7:12:09 PM) Crowns: "Willow, this is the Black Bird Whose Ashes something, but we call her Birds. That over there is Silk, and that's Shield." (7:12:10 PM) ***SilentWillow flinches slightly, apparently unsettled by this much direct attention (7:12:17 PM) ***Crowns points people out (7:12:35 PM) Shield: "Hello, Willow." Shield says dutifully. (7:12:52 PM) Crowns: "Those four are Pippin, Jimmy, Sanjit and Maximus. They're with Shield, mostly, looking to get hold of daiklaves." (7:13:17 PM) ***Silk waves at Willow, cheerfully (7:13:43 PM) Remmon: The hobos propose having a party to welcome Willow to the group. (7:14:03 PM) Birds: "We need to enter the city first. Then we can have a party." (7:14:04 PM) SilentWillow: There's... no need (7:14:35 PM) Crowns: "A party where Violet is definitely not invited." (7:15:34 PM) ***Crowns smiles, strides forwards confidently. (7:15:52 PM) Remmon: "Aww, why can't we have a party? It'll be fun!" (7:16:06 PM) Silk: "Because you're a killjoy. Literally." (7:16:14 PM) ***Birds sniggers. (7:16:37 PM) Remmon: "Well that's what you get for being happy around me, you get killed." (7:16:57 PM) Birds: "That's why we spurn your company." (7:16:57 PM) Remmon: "Oh well, if we're not invited, we'll just have to crash the party." (7:17:05 PM) ***Crowns waves at the guards meanwhile. "I've just come from Wallport. Any peculiar local customs I should be aware of? Laws against wearing lilac clothes?" (7:18:07 PM) Remmon: The guards are whispering between eachother. (7:18:54 PM) ***Crowns stands around. (7:19:14 PM) Remmon: (What language are you using, Crowns?) (7:19:20 PM) ***Shield shrugs and enters. (7:19:37 PM) ***Birds sticks around, waiting for an invitation. (7:19:51 PM) Crowns: (Low Realm if they speak it, otherwise I'll pick up Skytongue immediately with favored linguistics.) (7:20:56 PM) Remmon: "There aren't any laws against wearing lilac, sir." (7:22:57 PM) ***Crowns banters some more with the guards, watching Violet out of the corner of his eye. (7:23:12 PM) ***Silk goes over to Silent Willow. "Hi there. I think we met, briefly?" (7:24:14 PM) Shield: (Anyone challenge me while I enter?) (7:24:26 PM) Remmon: Nope, Shield. (7:24:42 PM) ***SilentWillow nods. "You were rescuing that child." (7:25:01 PM) Remmon: Shield, did you have a Sesseljae? (7:26:25 PM) Shield: Didn't we dismiss all those? (7:26:36 PM) Birds: No, we dismissed the agatae. (7:26:51 PM) Birds: (And the marrote and the decanthrope, AFAIK.) (7:27:10 PM) Shield: Oh. In that case I'll mutter at it to dematerialize and wait outside while I head in. (7:27:39 PM) Remmon: Right, no chest bursting incidents then (7:28:36 PM) ***Silk smiles at Willow. "Welcome to our little band, then." (7:28:53 PM) ***Crowns heads back to Willow, waits for a cue from the local resident what to do. (7:29:20 PM) Birds: "I wonder how long it'll take Shield to source someone to invite me and our extradimensional retinue in." (7:29:46 PM) Crowns: "Forget the extradimensional retinue, get drunk." (7:30:03 PM) ***SilentWillow looks up at Crowns, then, after a short pause asks him, "Do you need an invitation?" (7:30:53 PM) Crowns: "I don't think so. Though I should probably dispose of what Birds refers to as 'extradimensional retinue', here meaning a sesselja. It's a sort of demon that stops me getting drunk or badly injured." (7:31:23 PM) ***Crowns paws at his chest and extracts a fist-sized curious creature, dismisses it. (7:31:25 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PerAwa to hear SilentWillow (7:31:25 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerAwa to hear SilentWillow": (6 3 10 9 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:32:11 PM) Crowns: "Do I just go in now?" (7:32:47 PM) ***Birds turns to Willow. "Yes, I need an invitation. On the shit list, creature of darkness, all that." (7:33:20 PM) ***SilentWillow hesitates, but remembers who Birds travels with, and what she did back in Wallport. (7:33:39 PM) SilentWillow: "You can come in, but leave and demons behind. The Syndics won't like it if you bring them in." (7:34:35 PM) ***Birds takes a brief moment to connect all the dots, raises an eyebrow. (7:35:40 PM) ***Birds then instructs the sesselja to dematerialize and wait here, and formally dismisses the peronelle back to Malfeas. (7:36:09 PM) Crowns: "I don't think Willow knows about 'all that'. Willow, if you want a brief summary, Birds mostly died at one point. Now she's death-touched." (7:36:55 PM) Birds: "That's a very polite way to put it, Crowns." (7:37:17 PM) Remmon: "She's an Abyssal like me, bound to destroy all of creation and all that." (7:37:30 PM) Silk: "Except she doesn't want to do that." (7:37:31 PM) Birds: "I defy that destiny." (7:37:57 PM) Birds: "And with that, be seeing you later. Much later, hopefully." (7:38:04 PM) ***Birds strides into Whitewall after Shield. (7:38:11 PM) ***Silk follows Birds (7:39:53 PM) ***Crowns looks uncertainly at Willow, and heads into Whitewall too. (7:42:38 PM) ***SilentWillow watches the others, then follows after them (7:42:48 PM) Remmon: Violet waits outside the wall (7:43:16 PM) ***Crowns lets out an audible sigh of relief as he enters. (7:43:38 PM) Silk: "It's not over yet. Not by a long shoot." (7:43:47 PM) ***Birds shouts a "YES!" while throwing her arms into the air, once inside. (7:44:02 PM) Crowns: "I know. But... it feels good to be somewhere that Violet won't hunt us down." (7:44:22 PM) ***Shield eyes the others as they enter. "I guess you don't need me to do anything then." (7:44:43 PM) Birds: "Probably not!" (7:44:59 PM) Crowns: "I mean, look at our history. We start cleaning up crime in Nexus, preparing to make a living by teaching sorcery. Run out of there by a storm. We set up further east, start carving a town out of the wilderness. Violet arrives and drives us out." (7:45:21 PM) Crowns: "Before that, Violet was dragging us through the Underworld, headed for you-know-where." (7:45:51 PM) Silk: "Wallport didn't go too bad for most of us." (7:46:14 PM) Crowns: "I suppose not, but it was only a very short stop before the Holy Road." (7:46:40 PM) Crowns: "Violet was practically impervious to the defence cannons back on our island, too." (7:46:53 PM) Crowns: "Finally, something she can't just fight her way through." (7:48:09 PM) ***Silk shrugs (7:48:29 PM) Silk: "I /hope/ that's the case. I can't help but feel she's got a plan..." (7:49:56 PM) ***SilentWillow looks aprehensive, hoping she hasn't brought trouble to the city (7:50:51 PM) Remmon: Obviously you did (7:50:56 PM) Remmon: You brought 4 exalts in. (7:51:12 PM) Birds: "First order of business, I think, would be to get ourselves established here. Let's rent some rooms." (7:51:32 PM) Birds: "Unless Willow already has some accomodations that she's willing to share." (7:51:38 PM) Crowns: "And then... Willow, do you know whether we could teach sorcery here too?" (7:51:56 PM) Silk: "Let's not impose too much on the woman..." (7:52:26 PM) Remmon: (No, you cannot just go around teaching people sorcery. You need a permit) (7:53:37 PM) ***SilentWillow says to Crowns, "The Syndics will probably be able to help you." (7:53:58 PM) Crowns: ((What do I roll to see if I'm familiar with the Syndics?)) (7:54:27 PM) Remmon: Occult? (7:54:46 PM) Birds: "What can you tell us about the Syndics, Willow? I know they are the three gods who rule this city, but I am not privy to the details." (7:54:48 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5 (7:54:49 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 5 6 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:57:12 PM) ***Silk runs ahead to Shield. "Hey, Shieldy-boy. You said you'd teach me about how not to get hit? (7:59:29 PM) Shield: "That's right. Let's find ourselves a place to train." (8:00:03 PM) ***SilentWillow "They rule the city, but they aren't its Gods, just caretakers." (8:00:20 PM) ***Shield goes to look for an open space that looks like people won't mind if somebody consents to being beat up there. (8:00:25 PM) Silk: ((Right, That's 20 xp spent to train Wary Swallow Method and Flowing Body Evasion. Together that'll take 8 days.)) (8:00:52 PM) Birds: "Interesting." (8:01:03 PM) ***SilentWillow "They gave me lodgings here in return for hunting Winter Folk," (8:01:13 PM) Remmon: Shield, you find a large square, often used for markets. There is no market here today however. (8:01:30 PM) ***Birds nods. (8:02:28 PM) Birds: "Anyway, I think I'll kill two birds with one stone if I can rent a forge. One bird is teaching our mortal followers how to make things, and the other is getting significant amounts of money." (8:03:19 PM) ***Silk follows after Shield (8:03:20 PM) Shield: "Right. I forget, are you good at healing quickly?" (8:03:54 PM) Silk: "Bruises, scratches, I'm okay at." (8:04:03 PM) Silk: "Anything else, Nada." (8:04:04 PM) Birds: "I may need your assistance in this matter, Crowns, since I spent most of the money I got at the Lap." (8:04:23 PM) Crowns: "Very well." (8:05:06 PM) Shield: "Right then." (8:05:33 PM) Silk: ((I.e. The Bashing! Please stick with the bashing!" (8:05:35 PM) ***Shield chooses a location somewhere in the middle. "Stand about here." (8:05:45 PM) ***Silk stands there. (8:06:13 PM) ***Shield corrects Silk's footing a bit. "Right. That's good. Now... DODGE!" (8:06:18 PM) ***Shield throws a punch at Silk. (8:06:23 PM) Silk: Wh-? (8:06:32 PM) Silk: ((Roll dodge? :-p )) (8:06:58 PM) Shield: (Somebody remind me what accuracy punches are?) (8:07:02 PM) Birds: +1. (8:07:21 PM) Shield: !exalted 6: Punch (8:07:21 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Punch": (2 6 6 1 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:07:29 PM) Birds: Speed 5, acc +1, dmg +0B, def +2, rate 3, tags N. (8:07:48 PM) ***Shield proceeds to miss completely. (8:07:53 PM) Silk: ... (8:07:56 PM) Remmon: (So yeah... You botched. Go punch yourself or something :p) (8:07:56 PM) Shield: *coff* (8:08:10 PM) Shield: "Had a long day." (8:08:23 PM) Silk: Hey. I'm no expert, but I /think/ you're supposed to aim at /me/ " (8:08:33 PM) ***Birds looks at this spectacle. "You... may need some pointers with punch-throwing, Shield." (8:08:47 PM) ***Crowns looks at Willow meanwhile. "Thank you for your help so far. We owe you a favor." (8:09:05 PM) Shield: "Yeah, you may be right." (8:09:33 PM) Shield: "Crowns, you got anything nonlethal in your armory?" (8:10:06 PM) Crowns: (to Shield) "Nope, Violet broke it." (8:11:19 PM) Crowns: (to Willow) "Can you wish us luck settling in? I think we're going to be here for some time until Violet gets bored, or we kill her." (8:11:42 PM) ***Silk taps her foot, looking around the square (8:11:42 PM) Shield: "Unfortunate. Don't really want to swing my real blade around here. Silk, go procure us some training swords." (8:12:08 PM) Silk: "Alright." (8:12:13 PM) Silk: "Problem." (8:12:20 PM) Silk: "I don't speak the local language." (8:12:25 PM) Shield: "Mime." (8:12:26 PM) ***SilentWillow nods. "Where will you be staying? I need to go and talk to someone." (8:12:46 PM) Birds: "Give me a stick, and I can make you a sword." (8:12:51 PM) Crowns: (to Willow) "I don't know yet. Can you suggest somewhere fairly cheap to get us started? And preferably close to a bar, too." (8:13:00 PM) Crowns: (to Silk) "I do, give a me a minute!" (8:13:24 PM) Silk: "I could probably mime it, actually." (8:14:37 PM) Silk: "Just, point me to where the market's at." (8:16:10 PM) ***SilentWillow (To Silk) "There's a market in the square at the end of this road. And the Crimson Hen is a good Inn, it's not far from here." (8:17:04 PM) ***Silk nods her thanks at Willow and heads to the market, where she attempts to do the ol' fashioned wordless barter through whatever means necessary. (8:17:47 PM) ***Birds follows SilentWillow's directions to the Crimson Hen. (8:19:43 PM) Silk: !exalted 7: Interperative Dance/Charades! (8:19:43 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Interperative Dance/Charades!": (9 9 4 2 4 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:19:52 PM) Birds: (What's the Crimson Hen like?) (8:20:21 PM) ***Crowns is going to buy a round of drinks at the Crimson Hen, and join the hobos for once! :D (8:20:41 PM) Remmon: Silk mimes her need of training weapons. Got resources 2, Silk? (8:20:51 PM) Silk: Yes. (8:21:08 PM) Silk: I got Res 43 (8:21:11 PM) Remmon: You get some cheap wooden weapons. (8:21:11 PM) Silk: .. (8:21:12 PM) Silk: 3 (8:21:38 PM) ***Silk carries her haul back to Shield. (8:22:15 PM) ***Birds talks rooms. How much are rooms for extended periods of time? (8:22:39 PM) Remmon: You can get a couple of small rooms for Res 2 (8:22:55 PM) ***Crowns has Resources 3 as well, pays for rooms. (8:22:56 PM) Shield: (What are the stats on these?) (8:23:56 PM) ***SilentWillow seeing everybody head off to see to their business, makes her way to Afton (8:23:56 PM) ***Birds joins Crowns and the hobos in drunken debauchery. (8:24:32 PM) Remmon: +1 acc, +6B damage (8:24:42 PM) Remmon: Speed 5, Def 0, Rate 2 (8:26:22 PM) Shield: "This is fine." (8:27:14 PM) ***Shield takes one of the swords. "So I'm supposed to aim at you, wasn't it?" (8:27:39 PM) Silk: "I believe that's how it works." (8:28:01 PM) ***SilentWillow makes her way to the temple-palace occupied by the Syndics (8:28:16 PM) ***Shield proceeds to whack at Silk with the wooden thing. (8:28:28 PM) Shield: !exalted 10: Let's try that again with more success (8:28:28 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Let's try that again with more success": (9 6 9 1 1 7 8 1 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:28:37 PM) Shield: (DV?) (8:28:41 PM) Silk: ((DDV 6)) (8:29:13 PM) Silk: ((... So, that hits, right? or does it have to be over?)) (8:29:24 PM) Shield: (Bare miss - has to be over.) (8:29:29 PM) Silk: ((Ah.)) (8:29:35 PM) ***Silk barely sidesteps it (8:29:51 PM) Schleiermacher Schleiermache@Nightstar-495ee7b8.bb.online.no entered the room. (8:30:03 PM) Silk: "See, that's better." (8:30:10 PM) Shield: "Nice, you dodged that. That's about the best you can expect from a mortal." (8:30:44 PM) Remmon: Willow arrives at the palace. (8:31:08 PM) Shield: "Let's see how long you can keep it up." (8:31:17 PM) ***Birds tells the hobos, during party, "Tomorrow, I'll see about renting somewhere to forge things. You will accompany me. I think you will benefit from this, since I intend to train you until you can damn well make your own 'surfboards'." (8:31:18 PM) ***Silk nods and gets ready (8:31:40 PM) ***Shield swings at Silk again, aiming for her left arm. (8:31:58 PM) Shield: !exalted 11: More including accuracy bonus this time. (8:31:58 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "More including accuracy bonus this time.": (10 10 7 9 10 1 2 1 8 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (8:32:15 PM) ***Silk gets clonked squarely on the arm (8:32:43 PM) ***Shield doesn't bother stopping the blow since it's a training sword. (8:32:48 PM) Shield: (Soak?) (8:32:55 PM) Silk: ((Bashing 9.)) (8:33:29 PM) Shield: !exalted 5B: Damage (8:33:30 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damage": (4 6 4 7 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:34:06 PM) ***SilentWillow walks up to the guards, feeling uncomfortable exposed as she crosses the open square. "I need to speak to the Syndics. There's something outside the walls they need to know about," (8:34:41 PM) Shield: "Too slow. If it was a lethal weapon, that would be your arm lacerated, broken, or worse." (8:35:05 PM) Shield: "How fast can you heal?" (8:35:56 PM) Silk: "Bruises? Seconds." (8:36:24 PM) Remmon: "Head inside, report to the captain." (8:36:30 PM) Shield: "I'm still seeing a bruise." (8:36:38 PM) Birds: "I think we'll start with some hook swords. They're niche, but should fetch a nice price for the right buyer." (8:37:29 PM) Silk: "Well, it's just one bruise. I'm not going to bother healing that yet." (8:37:38 PM) Remmon: The hobos are busy getting drunk. (8:37:42 PM) Remmon: They're very good at that. (8:38:34 PM) ***Shield nods, and promptly aims a second blow at the same spot. (8:39:01 PM) ***Crowns thinks he's getting drunk, but is only a little tizzy, and unused to it. (8:39:04 PM) Shield: !exalted 11 7 1 5: Let's use some essence too. (8:39:04 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Let's use some essence too.": (3 6 9 2 1 1 4 2 8 1 8). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 8. (8:39:13 PM) Silk: ((... Wait, My armour has B hardness of five...)) (8:39:32 PM) Shield: (No matter, I have huge strength.) (8:39:36 PM) Silk: ((Ah.)) (8:40:03 PM) Shield: (Also you look at raw damage. If that exceeds hardness you get hurt.) (8:40:07 PM) ***Silk yelps as she proves too slow once again.)) (8:40:10 PM) Silk: ((Ah.)) (8:41:09 PM) Shield: !exalted 4: Bashing damage (8:41:09 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Bashing damage": (2 2 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:41:18 PM) ***Birds doesn't get drunk all that fast, given that she's hardy and exalted and all. (8:41:29 PM) Shield: (Man, these training swords suck. :p) (8:43:12 PM) Silk: "Hmm, felt nothing." (8:44:31 PM) Shield: "Yes. Training swords against normal armor does that." (8:45:20 PM) Shield: (Hey Remmon, any other Solars in this town I know about?) (8:45:30 PM) Remmon: (Not that I know of?) (8:46:01 PM) ***SilentWillow walks in to the temple, only passingly familiar with the surroundings and heads for the Guard Captain's office (8:46:18 PM) ***Shield thinks. "Hmph. Just remove the armor. It makes it harder to drive home lessons." (8:46:28 PM) ***Silk shrugs and does so (8:46:30 PM) Remmon: The door to the guard captain's office is open when you arrive there. (8:47:45 PM) ***SilentWillow seems to abandon most of her usual shyness now that she has a purpose, and walks in, uttering a very quiet, "Excuse me." (8:48:01 PM) Remmon: "Come in." (8:48:03 PM) ***Shield aims for the bruise again. (8:48:14 PM) ***SilentWillow does so (8:48:43 PM) Shield: !exalted 11 7 1 4: A bit more Essence spent (8:48:44 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "A bit more Essence spent": (3 5 4 4 6 6 5 6 9 9 4). Successes (TN 7) +4 = 6. (8:49:07 PM) Shield: "Nice dodging." (8:49:14 PM) Remmon: "What did you need me for?" (8:49:19 PM) Silk: "Thanks." (8:49:22 PM) Shield: "You know how to channel essence into that?" (8:49:37 PM) ***Silk nods. (8:50:14 PM) Silk: "I think it works differently for us than for you, but I know how to make myself more agile overall." (8:50:14 PM) Shield: "Right. Don't heal now, but try to stay on your feet as long as possible." (8:50:36 PM) Shield: !exalted 11: One attack (8:50:37 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "One attack": (8 2 2 9 10 4 2 1 7 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:50:51 PM) SilentWillow: "There are new Exalts in the city, and a Deathknight waiting outside for them." (8:51:01 PM) Shield: !exalted 11 7 3: More attacks (8:51:02 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "More attacks": (2 1 8 3 3 10 3 9 6 1 2; 8 5 7 7 3 1 1 8 9 4 7; 10 5 6 5 1 5 2 5 6 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 6; 3. (8:51:19 PM) ***Shield grins. "You really could give a mortal a hard time." (8:51:23 PM) Shield: !exalted 11 7 3: More attacks (8:51:24 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "More attacks": (7 9 7 8 8 7 10 5 5 5 3; 7 2 8 9 1 7 2 6 5 3 1; 7 8 6 10 10 10 9 5 2 7 5). Successes (TN 7) = 8; 4; 10. (8:52:04 PM) Silk: ((Going to burn 4 motes to get an extra 2 dexterity for the DDV for the first one.)) (8:52:17 PM) Remmon: "A what waiting outside?" (8:52:23 PM) Shield: ((Okay. What about second and third?)) (8:52:35 PM) Silk: ((I'll leave those.)) (8:52:47 PM) Shield: (What's your armorless bashing soak?) (8:53:22 PM) SilentWillow: "Another Exalt. She followed us here along the Holy Road, but couldn't come through the gates." (8:53:41 PM) Silk: (4.) (8:54:09 PM) Shield: !exalted 11B: Damage (8:54:09 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damage": (8 3 2 2 4 6 9 7 10 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:54:34 PM) ***Silk shimmers slightly and dodges the first attack, and the second normally, but takes a heavy hit from the third. (8:55:19 PM) ***Shield lands a pretty solid hit at last, on the seventh blow. "Don't heal yet. If this was real combat, they would be using things you can't heal yet." (8:55:48 PM) Remmon: "Oh, the black clad people outside the gate? I heard about them." (8:55:53 PM) Shield: "Oh, and what with the mortals watching, try not to flare up." (8:56:27 PM) ***Silk waves at Shield dismissively, clutching her arm. "I know, I know." (8:56:41 PM) ***Shield is going to attack twice more. Defenses? (8:57:43 PM) Silk: ((I'll spend 2 on the first, 4 motes on the second. DDV 7, then 8. (8:57:44 PM) SilentWillow: "I just wanted to make sure the Syndics know. Something will have to be done about her." (8:57:50 PM) Shield: !exalted 11 7 2: Attacks (8:57:50 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Attacks": (10 10 10 5 4 9 1 1 6 10 10; 5 10 10 1 7 5 8 7 6 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 11; 7. (8:58:02 PM) Shield: (Are you taking any wound penalties yet?) (8:58:11 PM) Silk: (-2) (8:58:25 PM) Remmon: "I'll make sure the Syndics hear about her and if they cause trouble, we'll have to assemble the guard forces to deal with them." (8:58:29 PM) Shield: (Right. That's DDV 5, then 6 in that case.) (8:58:43 PM) Silk: ((Which, yeh. Both hit then.)) (8:58:49 PM) Shield: (Wound penalties are evil and subtract from your DV directly.) (8:59:28 PM) ***SilentWillow nods. "The ones I invited in shouldn't cause any trouble." (8:59:52 PM) Shield: !exalted 13B: First hit (8:59:53 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "First hit": (1 3 3 7 2 10 8 7 5 1 7 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:59:59 PM) Shield: (Still standing?) (9:00:19 PM) Silk: (yep.) (9:00:55 PM) Shield: (-2s or what?) (9:01:13 PM) Silk: (-2s still. Thank two Ox Bodies.)) (9:01:16 PM) Remmon: "Very well. Is that all?" (9:01:32 PM) SilentWillow: "Yes." (9:01:49 PM) Shield: !exalted 8B: Second damage (9:01:49 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Second damage": (7 3 7 7 4 4 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:02:10 PM) Silk: ((Still up. Out of -2s though.)) (9:02:11 PM) Remmon: "Stay safe and good luck then, out there." (9:02:15 PM) ***Shield looks at Silk oddly. (9:02:28 PM) ***SilentWillow leaves wordlessly (9:02:49 PM) ***Silk is very unsteady on her feet, but still, importantly, on her feet. (9:03:44 PM) ***Shield eyes Silk. "You sure can take it." (9:04:01 PM) Silk: "Th-thanks..." (9:04:08 PM) ***Shield shrugs, and swings again. (9:04:13 PM) Shield: (Defenses?) (9:04:28 PM) Silk: ((DDV 2, not going to raise hopes with spending motes :-p )) (9:05:11 PM) Shield: !exalted 11 (9:05:12 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (8 7 6 9 1 3 4 3 7 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:06:12 PM) Silk: (( soak 4 again.)) (9:06:13 PM) ***Shield swings, and leaves the wooden blade at Silk's temple. "You move like a wounded mortal. Out of motes already?" (9:07:16 PM) Silk: "Nearly. Not much I can do now without risking certain accusations I'd rather avoid. (9:08:17 PM) Shield: "Not much, or nothing?" (9:08:42 PM) Silk: "Not much." (9:09:04 PM) Shield: "Then let's try that again, and now you dodge like an Exalt until you can't any more." (9:09:36 PM) Shield: "Which means avoiding flaring, yes. But until then, don't you dare give up." (9:10:27 PM) ***Silk nods (9:10:46 PM) ***Shield takes a step back, adjusts the wooden sword's position, and comes in for what's probably going to be the last blow of today. (9:11:10 PM) Shield: !exalted 11 7 1 1 (9:11:10 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (7 9 2 4 9 6 1 2 3 9 6). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 5. (9:11:18 PM) Shield: ((Oh yeah, defenses?) (9:12:54 PM) ***Silk prepares herself thoroughly for the incoming blow, burning motes as she sees the strike incoming, /feeling time itself/ appear to slow down as the sword moves to strike her. Watching it, she ducks towards the ground in a last attempt to avoid it (9:13:45 PM) Silk: ((also, 2 motes for an additional 1 DDV.)) (9:13:51 PM) Shield: Remmon: Stunt? (9:14:02 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (9:14:29 PM) Silk: ((Right. So that's.. altogether DDV 5.)) (9:14:42 PM) Silk: ((Wait, no.)) (9:14:51 PM) Silk: ((I'm on -4, not -2 (9:14:54 PM) Shield: ((Is too.)) (9:14:58 PM) Shield: ((Stunts add to DV.)) (9:15:09 PM) Silk: ((Ack, disregard.)) (9:15:16 PM) Silk: (( /Not/ on -4 yet) (9:15:47 PM) Silk: ((So, yes, DDV 5)) (9:16:21 PM) ***Shield watches his wooden sword go whooshing over the head that moved inhumanly quickly that two inches more. (9:16:42 PM) Silk: "Okay... /now/ I'm done." (9:16:55 PM) Shield: "That's more like it." (9:17:35 PM) Silk: ((Actually, with Stunt... Eh. I've got enough for another excellency, but it's not going to do much.)) (9:18:49 PM) ***Shield eyes her. "You sure you're done?" (9:19:08 PM) Shield: "After a trick like that, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be. Not completely." (9:19:11 PM) Silk: "... Mostly." (9:19:17 PM) ***Silk gets back up again (9:19:38 PM) ***SilentWillow goes back to the Crimson Hen, looking to meet up with Crowns (9:19:47 PM) Shield: "Once more, then." (9:19:54 PM) ***Crowns is still waiting there, slowly sipping at a bottle of beer. (9:19:56 PM) ***Silk nods. (9:20:04 PM) Shield: (Defenses?) (9:20:10 PM) ***Birds is drinking more than Crowns. (9:20:11 PM) Silk: ((Spending last 2 internals on +1DDV (9:20:23 PM) ***SilentWillow sits down at the table (9:20:29 PM) Shield: !exalted 11 (9:20:29 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (7 7 9 4 3 9 6 2 9 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (9:20:34 PM) Birds: "Hello, there." (9:20:36 PM) Crowns: "Hello again, Willow. I take it we haven't been ordered out?" (9:20:48 PM) Shield: (DDV is something like 5 again?) (9:20:57 PM) Silk: ((3 now.)) (9:21:03 PM) Shield: !exalted 12B: damage (9:21:04 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "damage": (1 10 3 3 6 8 1 6 4 9 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:21:15 PM) ***Silk goes down heavily (9:21:29 PM) SilentWillow: "No," (9:22:09 PM) ***Shield checks her breathing just to make sure he didn't overdo it, and is satisfied. (9:23:09 PM) ***Shield picks up Silk and carries her off to some place that serves good food. (9:24:10 PM) ***Crowns sits and waits for something. (9:24:46 PM) ***Shield probably ends up at the place Crowns or whoever picked for them. (9:25:47 PM) Birds: "What are you waiting for, Crowns?" (9:25:56 PM) ***Shield enters, carrying an unconscious Silk. (9:26:06 PM) Crowns: "That, for instance." (9:26:09 PM) ***Crowns points at Silk (9:26:30 PM) Crowns: "I was wondering when someone was going to step in it, and I didn't want it to be me." (9:26:43 PM) Shield: "Hello, you all." (9:27:02 PM) ***SilentWillow sees that Silk is injured, and hurries over, looking concerned (9:27:24 PM) Shield: "I don't speak the local lingo. Can you order steak and fries for me and something that smells good for Silk?" (9:27:29 PM) Birds: "Do we need to break out the healing demons?" (9:27:34 PM) Crowns: "Will do." (9:28:06 PM) ***Silk is covered in bruises, minor laceration and is unconcious (9:28:25 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 9 Per+Medicine roll to see exactly what the damage is to Silk (9:28:25 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (6 1 10 2 7 9 7 2 4). Successes (TN 1) = 10. (9:28:35 PM) Birds: "Probably not. She'll be fine, I think. She's had worse." (9:28:38 PM) Crowns: ((Use colon after the number.)) (9:28:45 PM) Shield: "Nah, she tells me she can heal. But being unconscious, she might need some persuasion in that regard. Hence, food." (9:29:01 PM) Silk: ((Silk: I can heal when I have motes I can spend.)) (9:29:17 PM) Silk: ((Silk: I'm kind of out right now.)) (9:29:32 PM) ***Crowns waves food under Silk's nose. (9:29:40 PM) Shield: (Yeah, but you regen motes at like 8/hour while resting, shouldn't take too long. :p) (9:30:07 PM) ***Shield sets Silk down reasonably comfortably and waits for her to rejoin the land of the conscious. (9:30:35 PM) Silk: (Yeh, after an hour, she'll be back in the -2s.) (9:30:56 PM) ***Crowns sees that waving food does nothing, tries poking Silk with motes. (9:30:58 PM) Shield: (How many motes is enough to get awake?) (9:31:04 PM) Crowns: ((Have 10 motes from ELT.)) (9:31:04 PM) Shield: (Aha.) (9:31:34 PM) Silk: ((Presumably however much takes me out of incap levels?)) (9:31:41 PM) Shield: (That'd be it.) (9:32:17 PM) ***Shield sees what Crowns is doing. "Oh, excellent. This will make future training even easier to recover from." (9:32:58 PM) ***Shield waves food under Silk's nose again hopefully. (9:33:01 PM) ***Silk burns the 10 motes spent and groans as she sits up (9:33:39 PM) Shield: "You did good, Silk. Have some food. I don't know what it is but it smells delicious." (9:34:12 PM) ***Silk looks blearily at the food, nods her thanks and digs in. (9:35:25 PM) Crowns: "Well. Everyone's here. Willow, did you have something you wanted to say?" (9:35:29 PM) ***Shield noms his steak. "So what have you guys been up to while Silk was dodging ridiculously many blows?" (9:35:37 PM) Birds: "Drinking." (9:36:04 PM) Silk: "I think parrying most of them with my body's a more accurate assessment, Shield." (9:36:13 PM) Shield: "Enjoying your demon-less existence, huh?" (9:36:28 PM) Crowns: "Yes." (9:36:30 PM) SilentWillow: "I went to speak to the Captain of the Temple Guard. They needed to know about Violet." (9:36:37 PM) ***Birds shrugs. (9:36:44 PM) Crowns: "Did they need to know about us as well?" (9:37:23 PM) Shield: "Ah, don't be so hard on yourself. That last successful dodge before I knocked you out was pretty amazing." (9:38:04 PM) ***SilentWillow looks embarassed at this. "Yes." (9:38:23 PM) Silk: "Even so. I got lucky, mostly." (9:38:39 PM) Crowns: "So... are we going to be interrogated?" (9:39:32 PM) SilentWillow: "I... I don't know. I don't think so." (9:40:22 PM) Birds: "Excellent." (9:41:41 PM) Crowns: "So we can stay?" (9:41:53 PM) ***SilentWillow nods (9:42:17 PM) ***Shield eyes Silk. "Hey. You're getting better, and you lasted a lot longer than I expected you to. A lot of real combat is luck, anyway. You just can't tell so easily when I'm fighting somebody serious, since there's so many blows going on." (9:42:18 PM) Crowns: "Glad to hear it." (9:43:07 PM) Shield: "Either way, you kept on going 'til the end, that's the important bit for now." (9:44:31 PM) Birds: (Alright. FFWD to hangovers or?) (9:44:32 PM) ***Shield is mostly repeating stuff that was pounded into his head, frequently literally, way back in his own training. (9:45:21 PM) Remmon: Let there be hangovers! (9:45:51 PM) ***SilentWillow pops out to buy some ingredients for hangover curse (9:45:58 PM) SilentWillow: *cures (9:46:36 PM) ***Birds goes rent a forge with Crowns, who will presumably do the paying. (9:46:43 PM) ***Birds takes the hobos. (9:47:20 PM) ***Crowns goes pay? (9:47:25 PM) ***Crowns has Resources 3. (9:47:47 PM) ***Shield stays with Silk to make sure she gets properly healed up and fed. (9:47:47 PM) ***Birds also wishes to buy coal and steel and whatnot for making hook swords, resources 2. (9:48:09 PM) Shield: (Will you make Perfect hook swords?) (9:48:14 PM) Remmon: You obtain a forge, coal, iron and other materials needed. (9:48:17 PM) Birds: (No. Exceptional for now.) (9:49:34 PM) Birds: Alright, the base difficulty is 3. To make exceptional, I need 8 successes total. (9:50:04 PM) Birds: Hobos give me +3d. (9:50:04 PM) Remmon: This sounds easy (9:50:26 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: but first, Conviction (9:50:27 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "but first, Conviction": (7 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:50:52 PM) Birds: !exalted 9 7 1 4: 2nd Craft for +3sux, 1wp (9:50:52 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "2nd Craft for +3sux, 1wp": (10 9 2 1 8 9 3 3 3). Successes (TN 7) +4 = 9. (9:51:08 PM) Remmon: Success! (9:51:20 PM) Birds: Takes three days to make these exceptional hook swords. They are always paired, right? (9:52:01 PM) Birds: (No real matter, anyway. Same Resources, no stacking.) (9:52:30 PM) Birds: "Excellent work, apprentices." (9:52:56 PM) ***Birds goes talk to Crowns. "Hey, Crowns, I need help selling these." (9:53:05 PM) Crowns: "Try the city guard?" (9:53:36 PM) Birds: "City guard, you say? Maybe Willow can help. Know where she is?" (9:53:56 PM) Birds: (Willow could, in fact, be standing right over here, using EOP.) (9:54:22 PM) Crowns: "Not at the moment, but she's probably put in a good word for us by now with... the Temple Guard, I think." (9:55:03 PM) SilentWillow: (She's staying with the group, keeping to herself mostly) (9:55:26 PM) Birds: "I'll go see if she's watching Shield and Silk train." (9:55:43 PM) ***Birds goes look for SilentWillow, presumably finds her? (9:56:03 PM) ***Crowns goes to see if he can get a chat with the Temple Guards. (9:56:03 PM) ***SilentWillow isn't going out of her way to hide, so yes (9:57:07 PM) ***Silk is fully recovered by now. (9:57:27 PM) Birds: "Hi, Willow. I need to find buyers for a pair of exceptional hook swords. Crowns suggested the town guard. Can you help me find someone prepared to pay what they're worth?" (9:57:48 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the temple guards are guarding the temple. Is there any particular guard you wanted to talk to? (9:58:10 PM) Crowns: Someone who knows who Willow is. (9:59:22 PM) Remmon: So you want to talk to the guard captain. (9:59:39 PM) Crowns: OK. (9:59:41 PM) SilentWillow: "Quite a few of the officers study the Martial Arts, they would want something like that." (10:00:08 PM) Birds: "Great! Introduce me to them, please." (10:00:37 PM) Remmon: Of course the guard captain isn't waiting for you outside, go talk to a guard :p (10:00:45 PM) ***SilentWillow leads the way to the temple (10:01:03 PM) Crowns: Fine. I talk to a guard and request to talk to someone who knows about Willow so my report will make sense in context. (10:01:36 PM) ***Birds follows SilentWillow. (10:03:49 PM) ***Silk looks over at Shield (10:04:00 PM) Remmon: Crowns is led to the guard captain. For a change he will speak to an upholder of the law without wearing shackles :p (10:04:29 PM) Silk: "... So." (10:04:43 PM) ***Shield takes a break from teaching the rarer ways of avoiding death after attacking yourself. "So." (10:05:33 PM) Silk: "What's your mind on our present situation?" (10:05:34 PM) ***Crowns nods politely to the guard captain. "Good day, sir. I'll be brief." (10:05:43 PM) Remmon: "Go ahead." (10:06:09 PM) SilentWillow: (Birds) "The Captain should know who to speak to. Leiutenant Renka might want them too." (10:06:38 PM) Birds: "I see." (10:06:41 PM) Crowns: "I arrived recently in the company of Silent Willow, who says that she reported my arrival. My companions and I are trying to make ourselves useful and be good citizens. In the space of the past three days, we've started a forge and are producing high-quality gear. We thought we'd offer our services to the city guard first, which in my experience is a group usually in constant need of armament." (10:06:48 PM) Crowns: "Is this correct?" (10:07:21 PM) Remmon: "Good weapons aren't always easy to come by. And yes, Silent Willow did report your arrival." (10:07:36 PM) Shield: "I think that outside the city gates we still have a pretty big problem. But inside, well, we have the chance to live properly a few days or weeks or months or years, and I'm planning to take advantage of that." (10:08:45 PM) ***Crowns gives the address of the forge. "We're working there during the day, and have rented rooms at the Crimson Hen otherwise. I hope this meets with your approval." (10:08:55 PM) ***SilentWillow you swear you see Willow blush slightly at the mention of this Lieutenant (10:09:36 PM) Remmon: "I'll send some people over to have a look, if your goods are of high enough quality, I'm sure we can arrange something." (10:09:48 PM) ***Birds files that under 'personal details of party members' and doesn't comment. (10:10:09 PM) ***Silk nods. "Sometimes, it's one of the things I hope for. A chance to take things easy for a while, a least. Oh, well, not /easy/ as such..." (10:10:18 PM) ***Crowns files out politely when dismissed. (10:11:20 PM) Remmon: Crowns is led outside by the guards. (10:13:07 PM) Silk: "Anyway, back to training?" (10:13:49 PM) Shield: "I suppose so. Maybe we'll find the time to do other things once you stay upright for more hours a day." (10:13:52 PM) ***Crowns heads back to the forge and mentions that the guards are interested. (10:14:05 PM) ***Crowns offers to help Silk stay upright with a mote pump. (10:14:21 PM) Shield: (So is the city guard aware we're Exalts, specifically Solars and Lunars?) (10:14:38 PM) Shield: (Or do we have to pretend to be DBs or something?) (10:14:51 PM) Remmon: (The city guard is aware you're exalts and they don't care what kind) (10:14:59 PM) Crowns: ((At the rate I'm being polite and humble they probably think we're DBs so far. :P)) (10:15:50 PM) Remmon: Willow and Birds arrive at the temple. (10:16:11 PM) ***Shield is swinging around an enormous wooden training greatsword at this point, nevertheless. Demongold in public attracts too much hobos. (10:17:50 PM) ***Birds looks at the temple. "Pretty ascetic." (10:19:24 PM) ***Birds walks in after SilentWillow, probably. (10:20:06 PM) ***SilentWillow says nothing as she heads for the temple, stopping only to ask the guards on the door where Lieutenant Renka is (10:21:21 PM) Remmon: The guard informs you that Lieutenant Renka is in the training grounds at the moment, overseeing melee training. (10:22:26 PM) ***SilentWillow leads Birds there (10:22:50 PM) ***Birds follows. (10:24:05 PM) Remmon: You find lieutenant Renka, a sergeant and 15 guardsmen. The guardsmen are being trained in melee combat, with swords, by the sergeant. Lieutenant Renka is standing a short distance away and is watching. (10:24:51 PM) ***SilentWillow hangs back in the shadows at the edge of the training grounds, pointing the lieutenant out to Birds (10:25:52 PM) ***Birds raises and eyebrow, then strides over to the lieutenant. "Greetings. Lieutenant Renka, I presume?" (10:26:26 PM) Remmon: "Yes. And you would be?" (10:27:45 PM) Birds: "My name is Birds. I'm a friend of Silent Willow's, she told me that you might be interested in purchasing some exceptional martial arts weapons." (10:29:01 PM) Remmon: "What kind of weapons are we talking about?" (10:29:57 PM) ***Birds takes out a pair of hook swords out of her pack, and offers them to Renka. (10:30:36 PM) Remmon: Renka takes them and looks them over carefully (10:31:22 PM) Remmon: "Hmm, good quality, balance is right, nice sharp blade. There are a one off, I presume?" (10:31:51 PM) Birds: "At the moment, yes, but I can make more." (10:32:45 PM) Remmon: "Hmm... I'll run it by the captain and see what he thinks, but I suspect we'll want to buy quite a few. Where can I find you?" (10:33:24 PM) Birds: "I'm staying at the Crimson Hen until I can get more permanently established." (10:33:50 PM) Remmon: "Good, I'll come find you there if we decide to buy more of these." (10:34:07 PM) Birds: "Great!" (10:35:28 PM) Birds: "That's about it. Thanks." (10:35:40 PM) ***Birds turns away and returns to SilentWillow. (10:38:05 PM) ***SilentWillow as watching the Lieutenant until Birds came back over (10:38:06 PM) SilentWillow: "What did he say?" (10:38:27 PM) Birds: "I think I'll get this deal, but he needs to talk it over with his superiors. This is great, being a productive member of society for a change." (10:38:53 PM) Birds: "You like him, don't you?" (10:39:09 PM) ***SilentWillow blushes and looks at the floor (10:39:45 PM) Birds: "Aaaand he doesn't know, does he?" (10:40:14 PM) ***SilentWillow looks away from Birds (10:41:59 PM) Birds: "Well, I don't really want to interfere, but you could be more... proactive about this. Just a friendly hint." (10:43:55 PM) Stalker Z@5E691D.FC7C16.75EF63.26D9A5 entered the room. (10:43:55 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:44:05 PM) ***SilentWillow turns away, flushed, andwalks away (10:44:32 PM) Remmon: Right, we'll end here (10:44:34 PM) Remmon: 4xp all. (10:44:49 PM) Crowns: OK.